Defendant
by Greystripe Of ThunderClan
Summary: 20 years after the Dauntless / Erudite war, we follow 16 year old Zander Shaw and his initiation in Dauntless. But a Girl named Kat makes him fell different than when hes around other girls. Could this be the start of something great? or a complete disaster? Find out in Defendant! Enjoy! Chapter two coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Defendant

Fanbook by: Graystripe of ThunderClan

Original Divergent Series By: Veronica Roth

Chapter One

I wake up and stare at the metal ceilings of the top bunk in the Dauntless Compound. I am a Transfer from Erudite. Today is the first day of initiation. My brother Federico, came to Dauntless with me. Federico and I are step brothers. His original parents are Hispanic, but we still love each other like real brothers.

After about five minutes, I get the strength to get out of bed and go to the cafeteria. When I walk in, all the Dauntless born initiates are throwing what looks like to be cake. Dauntless cake. Most Dauntless call it the best food in the world. I think I can agree. I head over to the food and get a mound of cake. I go over to Federico who, as normal, is already on his second plate.

"Hey man." He says. "You gonna eat that, Zander?"

I nod and pick up a fork and start eating. I look around at the other initiates. Then, a piece of cake hits me in the face. I look around and see a dirty blonde girl giggling at me. I don't know it, but i slightly blush and smile a small smile

"Somebody's got a lady friend!" Federico says in his best George Lopez impression possible

"Man, shut up!" I say and I throw a play punch at him. I already feel Dauntless. Then, The blonde girl starts toward me. My legs start to feel a bit like Jell-O. She's tan but I can still tell she's English American. When she reaches me she says, "I'm so sorry, I was aiming for my friend, Kristen."

"Oh, its fine." I say.

"I'm Zander."

"Kat."

We shake hands, her hand is sticky with frosting and cake crumbs.

"I'd never expect that Dauntless cake would be used as a projectile," I say.

"A pro-wah?" Kat sounds confused.

"Sorry, I'm an Erudite transfer. When I say projectile, I mean something that is launched."

"Oh." she says, her confusion lifted. "Makes sense!" Then she ran off to get more cake.

"Love at first sight, am I right?" Federico said

I ignored Federico, and kept eating my cake, smiling.

After breakfast, the Dauntless leaders came in. Talking was still going on when they came in.

"Initiates!" one of the Dauntless leaders said. He was tall and lean with short, brown hair. "I am Zayden, and I will be instructing a quarter of the Dauntless born and a quarter of the Transfers. So will my four friends here."

"This is Tori," He points to an older looking woman with black hair with gray streaks.

Kyle is a bit shorter than Zayden, but just as lean. His hair is pure white and has a fohawk at the front. He is not albino, but he can give someone the impression he is. I realize that Zayden is the tallest of them all. Then he points to a woman who looks like she just finished initiation.

"This is Alex, our newest Dauntless leader."

The Dauntless born bang their fists on the table and stomped their feet and cheered. Alex is an attractive girl. Her hair is black with orange streaked in it and she is slender. The last leader is Hector. It sounds Candor.

Hector is the shortest. He seems more warm than the rest of the Dauntless leaders. Zayden reads names off of a sheet of paper.

"These people will be in my initiation class." Federico and my name is called. We high five. Then I hear something that pleasures me more than I expected.

Kat's name.


	2. Defendant Ch2

Chapter Two

Today is the day we start initiation. I climb down from the top bunk and head to the cafeteria. Pancakes. The only good think about today is that the food isn't used as grenades. I go to Federico's table and sit by him. I didn't get any food.

"Where's your food?" he asks through mouthfuls of pancake.

"I didn't get any." I reply. Federico just shrugs and keeps eating.

After a while, Zayden, Kyle, Tori, Alex, and Hector come in.

"Initiates!" one of them yell.

"Everyone head to the training room." Zayden says.

"We sill split you with your instructors there."

When we reach the training room, the Dauntless leaders are placed about five feet away from each other.

"Go to your assigned instructors and stand in front of them in single file." Alex says. Her hair has been dyed a sky blue.

All of the initiates, Dauntless born and transfers alike, make single file lines in front of each instructor. I'm thinking we have fighting first.

"Fighting," Zayden starts. "Is an art. A skill that most Dauntless _need_ to know. If it is not learned, you are not Dauntless." The phrase makes me shiver.

"Initiates, you have entered Dauntless initiation. There are three stages to initiation: Physical, Emotional, and Mental. I know there are both Dauntless born and Transfers in here and we did this for a reason. We wanted to try something Different." Zayden says. "We will start with these punching bags." Zayden points to bags swaying from chains.

"There are enough bags for all of you." I go to a punching bag and start to hit it. Zayden observes us all.

"You, Erudite." Zayden says, and starts toward me. "Whats your name?"

"Zander." I say

"Well, Zander, you obviously need some help. Your throwing your punches wrong." he says. I only nod.

"You left handed or right?" he asks.

"Right."

"Okay, step with your left foot out, and punch with your waist turning to the left." He explains. "Got it?" he says.

"Yeah." I say. We hit the punching bags until its six O'clock.

"Okay initiates, you can do whatever you want! Just don't get yourselves killed." Zayden says. A few of the initiates laugh and the room becomes empty.

Federico runs up to my side, breathless.

"Hey... Dude... I'm gonna... go get a... tattoo... I was thinking maybe... you could get one too..."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I say.

When we reach the tattoo parlor, I see Tori working on Alex. Tori's giving Alex a hawk with the Dauntless symbol on its chest. Federico goes to a man in navy blue and asks him for a tattoo. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and its Zayden.

"What do you want me to give you?" he says. I had no Idea Zayden worked here with Tori.

"Hm..."

"I want Candor right where my hair meets my neck."


End file.
